Cut
by ChevelleSaiChu
Summary: YAOI. Explict Content, Paring Uryuu Ishida And Ichigo Kurosaki. What Happens When Ichigo And Uryuu get Involved in a Relationship, And Ichigo Finds Out HOw Ishida copes With His Feelings. HOw Will that make it now? Find out in the damatic story CUT...XP
1. Telling Him

**ok ppl that love yaoi and smut! i have doughts about this story but im goin to try my best ok? Muh Friend Inukitsy (chelsea) helped me write this...wait she is muh BEST-friend!!!! well this story paring is with Ichigo Kuorosaki and Uryuu Ishida (sp) yes muh spelling sucks, but hey thats why we have 'spell check'! woot woot! i don't kno how long this will be but i can try to make it all worth your while! The characters maybe OOC because helloooo?! their gay?!**

**P.S. sorry if my grammar is bad or anything else, i was in a hurry.**

diclaimer: don't own, because if i did most ppl wouldn't enjoy what i would do the characters...:::grins Evilly:::...

rating: M like always and there might be lemons in the next few chapters.

**I Am EMOtioanlly Unstable (you'll see why i called it this in the next few chapters!)**

ch. 1

-Telling Him...-

-Uryuu's P.O.V.-

_Why? Why does it have to be so hard? Why do I Always have these feelings for_ _HIM?! It kills me to think that he will never retun them...not even think twice about it...not even think about me...i don't want to think about him. it hurts to...love him the way i do then realize he doesn't even...care. But i don't know if he cares though he'll problablly hit me if i tell him, so whats the point? i don't want to be around him, not because i don't want to, just cause i can't stand not being able to love him. _

_Ichigo..._

Uryuu sat quietly on his bed in the corner thinking of a way to tell ichigo that he loved loved him. no there was no way to tell him. Ichgo was the straightest guy he had ever seen. Ichigo didn't look like the gay type. but Uryuu couldn't get over him. Uryuu didn't even know why he liked Ichigo, he was obnoxis and irittating!! Maybe because of how he grabbed Uryuu by the wrist when he called him thoese things and right before he was about to hit him, he didn't, he just let out a sigh and let him go, that was when Uryuu fell in love with Ichigo, never did he know that would happen. Uryuu shut his eyes tight and tried to reppress a tear from comming out. He couldn't cry. He slamed his fist against the wall with a loud 'thud'. Why did it have to be him? He was tired of these feelings that he knew would never be returned no matter how hard he wished for it.

Silently Uryuu stood walking to a small desk in his room and pulled open a box on top of it. In it where several sharp objects folded neatly into a bandanna. Right as he rose one of the blades to his wrist, there was a sharp hallow cry fairly close to his house. Hoping to get a glimpse of Ichigo he ran out ready for battle. As the soul reaper aproached the Quincy threw the same insults at him like always as to hide his feelings as he shot at the hallow. Only thing wrong was the hallow didnt go down. Uryuu shot a few more arrows only to be dissapointed as nothing seemed to hurt it.

"IDIOT!! MOVE!!" a sudden force against Uryuu's body pushed him outta the way as the hallow swung a heavy paw at him.

When he got himself together he realized that force had been Ichigo. Who was now on the ground bleeding heavily. He felt tears threaten to come as he ran to the dieng soul reaper.

"IDIOT!! I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP, NOW YOUR DYING!!(sp)" Uryuu cried onto Ichigo's robe(ok i don't know what they call his robe thingy!!!).

"Yo..your heavy uryuu...get...off" Ichigo demanded as he coughed up blood.

"I HATE YOU!! YOU CAN'T DIE!! YOU CAN'T!! I LOVE YOU ICHIGO!!" Uryuu cried harder as he felt Ichigo's body go frigid.

Pissed and filled with sorrow He stood facing the hallow and with a single blow shot it down. Then nothing everything went black and he was warm and content.

_"Should you at least try to wake him up?"_

_"Tsh he's fine if you hadn't nocked him out he'd be dandy"_

_"Well it was nock him out or let him run around crying like a baby and most likely trying to give you a funeral when I have it under control"_

_"Psh whatever..."_

Uryuu heard these voices as he started to come to. He rose up startled. Ichigo was dead wasn't he? Then how come he had heard his voice? He turned to face a bored looking Rukia.

"Bout time you woke up"

"What happened to Ichigo?"

"Hmm? Oh I used a healing potion before he died all the way."

Uryuu sighed in relief but quickly became flustered as he remebered what he had confessed to the dying boy when he was on the verge of death. He quickly stood as he left without a word to head home. What was he supposed to do now? His secret love was exposed and surely Ichigo was disgusted in him. No way would it be any other way. He could probably avoid him for a while I mean the other boy would be glad to have distance from him correct?

As he reached his house he noticed the front door was open panicked he walked in grabbing an unbrella as protection totally forgetting he was a quincy. He lurked around his own house carefully looking for anything gone or any traces of anyone still there. Which sadly he found muddy shoe prints heading towards his room. As he drew closer to his open door to his room he raised the umbrella over his head.

"He-" Uryuu swung forcefully down where he head the voice of the intruder which sounded alot like...

"ICHIGO!!"

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!! THAT HURT LIKE HELL!!" Ichigo cried rubbing his head and glaring at the shorter boy.

(_lets pretend he's shorter_.)

"WHAT KIND OF PERSON ENTERS SOMEONES HOUSE WITHOUT PERMISSION YOU THEIF!!"

"I WAS JUST HEAR TO GET YOU SOME MORE CLOTHES BECAUSE RUKIA TOLD ME TOO!!"

Quieted by this he dropped the umbrella quietly apologizing.

"Well thanks but as you can see I'm fine and well you can leave now"

"Nuh-uh I'm not done here. I need to ask you something. I'm pretty sure I distinctivly(_sp_) heard you pronounce your love for me when I was dying." Ichigo raised his eyebrows.

"Y-You must have heard wrong!"

"Then how come your getting all defensive?"

"I-I'M NOT BEING DEFENSIVE THATS JUST ABSURD!?" Uryuu tried to redeam his pride as to making it all seem like a dream.

"That's to bad..." Ichigo said backing Uryuu into a wall as he slammed his hands beside his head to block him from escaping.

"Because I was fully ready to accept that with a few problems to work out but still." he said smirking and leaning in till his nose touched the flustered boy's nose.

Uryuu corned like a rat was frantically racing through his mind trying to figure out how he could get out of this. This was most likely a trap and a way to embarress the quincy as payback for Ichigo's near death that had to be it.

"well?" came a hot breathed purr into the quincy's ear.

Closing his eyes while trying to ignore the stirring in his stomach Uryuu replied with a studdered breath.

"I-Ichigo p-please just l-leave..."

_"_Why? I want you..Uryuu" Ichigo wispered into his ear.

He let his hands down from beside Uryuu's head to rest onto the raven-haired boy's hips, then wrap around the sleek back to give embrace.

_"Is he hugging me? Does Ichigo Kurosaki really want me? _

_The person I have dreamed about for the longest time is doing this?!Am I dreaming, too?! _

Uryuu, though shocked as he was, too, hugged back. Ichigo felt the warm response(sp?)

from Uryuu , then let go to look at him. They stood wraped up in each others arms, staring into the others eyes

in silence for some time untill the quiet air was broke.

"Uryuu..tell me...tell me you love me..." Ichigo pleaded to Uryuu. Ishida couldn't deny his feelings any longer.

"Ichigo...I love you..." At that, the small distance between the Quincy and shinigami closed as their lips met.

The kiss was tender and passionate, loving in a way.

Uryruu couldm't belive that telling some one you loved them could lead to this?! That wasn't hard, now was it?!

Sooo yea that was the first Chapter?! I guess i didn't end it too early...right?! well i like the story how it is so you'll have to deal with it. Also Inukitsy (Chealsea) hepled me ALOt on this cause i coulnd't fiure outa way for them to ya know...the sappy love stuff...BEFORE THE SMEX!!! gawd you ppl just want them to do it right then and there...don't you? yes im right and i would love for them to do it too, but you'll have to wait till i update, kay?! pwease don't get mad

...:::puppy eyes:::...Q-Q

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!!! ( if you write me just to bitch then fu-- off! kay!) constructive criticizm(sp) is fairly ok.


	2. White Noise

SOOOO SROOOWY i didn't get this up fast enough...but the next chappy will be up soon!!!!!!!

hey ppl, this be the second chapter! woo! ...:::waves yaoi flag:::...

well heres the summary, Uryuu and Ichigo get busy,BUT they do not DO it yet…I want this to be a little longer than my other stories!

Disclaimer: don't own, I just play with the characters!

Rating:M but there will be some smut because I want them to wait! Don't like Don't Read!!!

Ch.2

-White Noise-

--

The kiss lasted only a few seconds until they came up for air. The short silence between the two boys was broken when there was knocking on the door. Uryuu slipped past Ichigo to go check to see who was at his door.

As Uryuu opened his door to the house, there was no one outside his doorstep?! It was raining pretty hard too.

"Hello?!" Uryuu cautiously looked out from his welcome mat to see if any one had been there even at one point in time. He saw some foot prints in the mud, wondering who could have been there but just left as fast as they appeared?

"Is anyone out there...woah!-ahh! Ichi-" He was taken off guard by Ichigo pulling him out of the rain.

"You'll get sick if you get soaked out in the rain" Ichigo said with a slight smirk on his face. Entangled up in Ichigo's arms from behind, Ichigo started kissing on Uryuu's neck, giving Uryuu shivers down his spine, but as not to leave a mark. He would do that to Uryuu when he had the time, but right now he was late in getting home and Isshin was probably pissed off and ready to kick the shit out of Ichigo if he showed up late.

"Uryuu…I should be getting home…" Ichigo could feel the disappointment on Uryuu's face.

"Stay…I mean…will you spend the night here…you don't even have a rain coat…" Uryuu wasn't trying to sound desperate, but he wanted Ichigo for some time now and he didn't want him to leave.

"Do you have a phone?" Ichigo hugged Uryuu for reassurance that he wanted to spend the night over at his soon to be new lovers, comfy home. Uryuu headed for the phone only to have Ichigo hanging on him to the phone charger. Ichigo took the phone from Uryuu's hand and walked over to the couch to sit down.

"You could've sat there when I went to go get the phone in the first place." He said walking to join his companion.

"Yea, but then It would be no fun!" Ichigo said with a smirk.

_Uryuu's P.O.V._

_So he wants to play, eh. Well, I'll give him something to play about._

Ichigo dialed his house number and waited for Isshin to pick up. As soon as Uryuu heard that some one had picked up, he nonchalantly laid his hand on Ichigo's leg making Ichigo give a long 'Yeaaaaaaaa d-dad' , it was killing him to talk every time Uryuu would squeeze his inner thigh or slide his hand a little closer. Uryuu just quietly laughed when this happened. It was really funny, even to Ichigo, but his dad was on the other end!

So after a few long words trying to repress moaning or any pleasured tone from the orange-haired shinigami. His dad said not to have too much fun from what he was already hearing and where he was at. They said their goodbyes and hung up. As soon as the phone was turned off, Ichigo grabbed Uryuu's hand and pinned it to the arm of the couch while pushing him and Uryuu down to lay onto it. With fingers intertwining each others, they lay there, making out on the oh-so-comfy couch. After a while of letting the T.V. white noise not bother them, it finally got to Uryuu. He tried to get up to turn off the T.V. but was stopped by a tight grip to the waist. Ichigo held his body in place, he didn't want to make him mad, but that damn T.V. was annoying the fuck out of him!

"uhh…Ichigo I can't stand that T.V. It's bothering me…so uhh yea can you like let go?" Uryuu said in a shaky voice. Hopefully Ichigo would want to still do this with him if he interrupted by turning off that damned T.V.

"You don't have to move…the remote is right here…" Ichigo said with a huge smile.

"what will you give meh if I let you have it?" Smile turning into a wicked grin.

well thats bout it ppl! show me reviews and some suggestions pwease! ill update soon!


	3. The Little Things That Come Our Way

Ch.3 I Am Emotionally Unstable

Rated: M just in case

Disclaimer: Don't Own Just Play With Characters...

A/N-Well this is the third chapter and I know there is drolly SP and GR mistakes all over but if you don't want to read it, you don't have to.

"What will you give me if I let you have it?"

"how bout' more of me?"

Uryuu nonchalantly speaking trying to sound superior. He knew that Ichigo would take that offer; he was even a horn dog as is! And the bump that Uryuu felt wasn't lying at all!

"Well then we have a deal!" Ichigo had a priceless grin slapped to his face. Oh how he wanted to take Uryuu right then and there. But he submitted and gave the remote to Uryuu which he only had enough time to turn off the T.V. before Ichigo pushed them off the couch and on to the floor with a rolling thud. It knocked the air right out of Uryuu because he had a hot yet sorta heavy Ichigo on top of him and covering his mouth with his own. They stopped only to get more air in because Uryuu already was turning purple. Ichigo's hands went straight to Uryuu's sides then up under his shirt. The roaming hands moved all over the thin and slender body, from under the shirt the invaders found a perked nipple. : pinch: Uryuu gasped as Ichigo seen an opening into Uryuu's mouth he took it. Uryuu's glasses were taken off and thrown around the floor…and then his shirt.

Now the only thing Uryuu had on was his casual blue jeans and socks. Ichigo sat up to take his shirt off when…there was another knock at the door. Ichigo looked at Uryuu with stern eyes, as if commanding him not to open it, nor even look to see who it was.

"Don't…" Ichigo whispered into Uryuu's ear.

"I have to…it might be important" Uryuu pleaded with sad little puppy eyes and his lip stuck out. Ichigo couldn't take that. He gave a defeated look then just kissed the smaller puppy like boy and got up to get his shirt. Uryuu sat up and picked his glasses up off the floor, after he plucked his shirt from Ichigo who was already holding it for him there was another knock.

"Yea yea, I'm coming so hold on a minute!" Uryuu crocked.

Once he got to the door and opened it, he saw a shadowy figure in the dark of his door step. The inside of his house had the lights off so he had to squint to see who it was. Then when he saw blue eyes and orange long locks glimmering in the shadows in a light blue rain coat...he knew it was Orihime.

"Oh hi Uryuu! Is Ichigo here, Isshin said he'd be here and I need his help..."

She trailed off when Ichigo appeared behind Uryuu, putting his hand on the top of the door right above where Uryuu was standing.

"Hey Orihime, What do you need?" Ichigo didn't care much for her so didn't put much mind into helping her when she needed it. Orihime and Ichigo never had a connection as Ichigo and Ishida did. He was just not into the big breasted long-haired girls that everyone else wanted. He wanted Uryuu.

"Um...I just was wondering if you could come over tomorrow and fix a leak at my house? There is a single patch where it's coming from and I like was thinking you could do it since you did roof work on Uryuu's place last year. Please Ichigo, I'll even pay you more if you a really good job on it!" she put her hands together at to plead.

"Ok Orihime, I'll come by around noon, is that cool?" Ichigo just wanted to get back to what he was doing with Uryuu. It was a mood killer when Orihime arrived.

"Yes, and thanks again Ichigo!" She waved goodbye as she stared to skip through the rain and take her leave back to her own house.

Uryuu and Ichigo backed out of the door way and Uryuu closed the door and locked it. Suddenly Ichigo pushed Uryuu to the door and attacked the raved-haired boy's lips, nipping at the bottom for entrance to the new found cavern that awaited him. Ishida complied and opened his mouth for Ichigo's tongue dipping in and biting. Then they broke, Ichigo Trailing kisses down the younger boy's neck. Next the shirt that was on Uryuu was now on the floor.

"Ichigo...W-what are you planning to do after you get my clothes off?" Uryuu panted out.

"I...I really don't know, but whatever you want to do is fine with me..." Ichigo didn't know what he was going to accomplish by taking off Uryuu's clothes off, but he was sure something good would come out of it.

"Shut up and just kiss me, then we'll see where that goes--" Uryuu just had lust boiling inside him. He wanted Ichigo and he wanted him now.

Uryuu was cut off by Ichigo's wanting lips. Pieces of clothing stripped and scathed all over the floor. There was no dought that something was going to happen in Uryuu's house, not even other people would bother them because they wouldn't even get up to get the door. One night of just Ichigo Kurosaki and Ishida Uryuu together, all alone, and no one to bother them...

They staggered toward the bed that lay in Uryuu's room. With a slight 'flop' both laded onto the soft white comforter on the queen size bed (Yes his bed is going to be BIG). Ichigo grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around the frail bodies of them in just their boxers. Uryuu wrapped his arms around Ichigo's broad chest. Ichigo snaked his hands to Uryuu's sides and entangled his legs into the raven-haired boy's. They fell asleep together that night into a dream of wonders.

XXXXXXXXXXNext DayXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a cool breeze that brushed through the semi opened window. Uryuu's eyes fluttered gently as the shiver down his spine made him gasp for warmth. He hugged the muscular body, which in response hugged back. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and gazed at the young boy that lay rest onto his chest. Ishida felt that Ichigo was up and tilted his head for resurgence that his accusation was true. Yes, Ichigo was and as soon as Uryuu saw his eyes staring at him, a blush started to heat up his cheeks. Ichigo smiled gently and kissed Uryuu on the lips before he started to get up and dressed.

"Where are you off to Ichigo?" Uryuu said as he walked of to get bathroom.

"To Orihime's cause I got to fix her roof, I'll be back here in a little while...If you're still here that is?"

"Yea, I'll be here, I only have to go to the store to pick up something's, so when will you be done?"

"Probably 3:00..." Ichigo would be done in no time. He'd hurry up so he could get back to be with Uryuu.

"Ok, I'll see you later...Love.You..." Uryuu blush as he put on a robe and Ichigo came up behind him and kissed the side of his cheek. "Love you too..." And walked off with a smile.

Uryuu leaned against the back of the bathroom door and thought about all that had occurred in the last few days._ Wow, a lot of things have been happening...I confessed to Ichigo...He responded back the way I never expected him to...my life has been going up...well at least I hope so...The bliss never lasts..._and with that last thought, Ishida pulled the rim of his robe down his arm to reveal the white scars of his painful past. From when his parents died to when his sensei passed on...it never got better and stayed that way. Something really bad always happened when he was satisfied with his life. He held it over his head like a burden. He sighed and took off his robe to get in the shower. Ichigo would be back after his job was done.

A/N: ok so how did you like it? I am going to get to a plot but I kind of swerved around that, so I got to go with this until the next chappy. The plot starts in the middle of ch. 4 so please be patient and don't stop those hot and salty reviews: laughs minialcly: also I hope people are still reading with my grammar and spelling. I'm not even 18 yet!!!


	4. Breaking & Fixing

OK. i know everyone wants an explination for the HUGE delay and i hope you belive me when i say i had to move...so my mom took away my computer...BYEBYE COMPUTER:Tears: QQ.well now i have it back and i can continue with this...even though it's a piece of shit story that only has imagination and creativity that will never do any good in the reakl world...fics are just for your writting skills that 'bout it.. Thanks to Zeldagamefan I will continue writing this because she likes it XD so thank her for cheering me on. Oh, yea...Just for your information, I'm a little depressed so I'm going to make this chappy Angst. Well enjoy my young ppl. Also I'm feeling lonely so don't expect this to be happy. But expect sadness and self-hatred! . WOOT! Also I might have allotted of smut in the next chap if I get really hot and salty reviews:wink wink: -

Sry guys . Reviews cheer me up though!

I Am EMOtionally Unstable

CH. 4

Ichigo's Point Of View is in _Italics_.

_Ichigo would be back when his job was done..._

Ichigo walked to his house to get his things that he needed to go and fix Orihime's house leek. He grabbed some roofing tiles out of the garage and then a hammer, nails, and patches to plug the hole inside. Isshin decided to drive Ichigo to Orihime's and in return get a quarter of his payment. Ichigo scoffed and then got into the car. On the way to Orihime's Isshin didn't seem too comfortable. He kept fidgeting and moving in his seat as the music played from the radio.

Ichigo shrugged it off and continued to look out the window thinking of Uryuu, of what he was doing, where he was, if he was thinking about Ichigo too. Ichigo's train of thought was cut off when Isshin abruptly stopped in front of Orihime's house. It had a front gate that was green with white flowers and the rest of the fence that guarded their house was white with green flowers. Ichigo walked up to awkward looking guarding posts and went through the gate, locking it back behind him.

He then strided to the front door and knocked on it. The second he did Orihime's gleaming face appeared in the door way. "Thanks for coming Ichigo. I really appreciate it and you can count on getting paid very well!" She smiled and let Ichigo go in. She closed the door and walked to the kitchen. Ichigo followed and stopped when he saw Rengi.

" Rengi? Why're you here?" Ichigo sounded confused as to the last time he seen Rengi was when...'_That happened'..._

" What not happy to see an old friend? And here I thought you would at least say hi?!"

"Uh, sorry...I just didn't think I'd see you here is all" Ichigo nervously rubbed the back of his neck, and then abruptly changed the subject to avoid any confrontation.

"So Orihime...Where's that uh, leak of yours?" Rengi just looked at him curiously with a confused mind, thinking what Ichigo was trying to hide. Why would he change the subject so quickly if he didn't have something to hide...Or some one? Rengi would find out soon enough.

"Well, last night I only had one in my room but now there's two right next to each other, that's why I asked for Rengi to assist you with your job!" '_What like I can't handle two leaks from a damned roof?' "Rengi was more than happy to oblige! And we thought it would be fun to see each other again!" 'Ishida isn't here so why would it be any fun...I just hope Rengi doesn't try anything...'_

Ichigo was in deep thought until Rengi pushed him to move to Orihime's room. Rengi had the tool box full of all the stuff Ichigo brought with him. Once Orihime led them to her room and explained where the leaks were, she pointed at a ladder with two sides to step up on so there would be no need for two ladders to hull around, less clutter, and less complication.

Once she left the two boys to there work and closed the door so the sound of them working wouldn't bother the rest of the house, Ichigo bent down to where the toolbox sat and started rummaging through its contents.

Rengi suddenly grabbed Ichigo by his waist and spun him around to face him. Wide eyed, Ichigo tried to pull away but Rengi's grip only got tighter. "Why are you so...acting all weird, and don't give me some lame excuse" Rengi stated blankly. He wanted to know what was going on.

"It's--It's really none of your concern Rengi, now let go of me so we can get this done." Rengi didn't listen, only slid his hands to Ichigo's back and dipped his thumbs into the back of Ichigo's pants.Rengi neared his face dangerously close to Ichigo's lips. "You know I want you." Ichigo sucked in a sharp breath, but had to resist for his and Ishida's sake. '_Stop! Just push him away! You know you don't' need him anymore. You have someone that will actually be faithful and loyal to you! Tell him or something!.' _"Nnn, no Rengi, I don't want this...Y-you know what you did and I will never let that go." Ichigo had a half pained, half serious look on his face. "But why? Has that ever stopped you before? Just because I had another doesn't mean that I don't want you?"

Ichigo didn't know what to say. It was true, Rengi always went back to him whether he wanted it or not, and Ichigo let him...

"Well, I will resist you this time and I won't give in to your devious ways. Now. Off." He sounded serious..

Ichigo pushed Rengi's hands down and turned away to get back to what he was supposed to be doing. Fixing the roof leak.

Ichigo went over to the ladder and put it beneath the ceiling where water still drizzled from the leak from the night before. Rengi sighed and slightly grinned. He would be able to get Ichigo to give in. Just like always. Rengi had his ways.

Rengi walked over to the ladder and while Ichigo started to dry to holes with a rag, he picked up two patches and got upon the other side of the ladder and started to climb up, but before he even took the first step, he saw that Ichigo's shirt was so loose that he could see up it. Those defined abs just made Rengi want him even more.

Rengi shook the image from his head and climbed up on the ladder to hand him the patches. "What took you so long...Next I'll need the white tape, next to the black kind." Ichigo scowled. Rengi always liked it when Ichigo scowled. It was so attractive. "Fine I'll let you do all the work..." "Well, I have to hold up the patches so more water doesn't get through, so just shut up and get the damned tape." Ah, that scowl again. "Whatever..."

Rengi stepped up the ladder with tape in hand. "Anything else, _Master?_" Sarcasm can be used as humor or an instigator. It just irritated Ichigo, followed by the all well to known scowl. "Just put it on here, my arms are about to fall off from holding this up so long." Rengi ripped a piece of the tape off, long enough to go across both of the patches and stuck it in the middle of them. Then ripped off a few more for good measure. Ichigo took his hands from the ceiling and helped put on the other pieces of tape with Rengi. As the last pieces of tape were put on and secured enough so that no more water could get through, they both let their tired arms fall. At that both of their faces met. Eyes upon eyes.

Ichigo was the first to look away. He furrowed his brows in frustration of what he knew Rengi would do if he looked at him any longer. Too late. Rengi reached out for Ichigo's face, but he smacked it away, annoyed that Rengi was still tiring. "You'll see Ichigo, you _will_ be mine before this day is over and you know it." Rengi with a cocky smirk. "Like hell I'll be! I will never belong to you." Ichigo had a serious tone with that and stepped down from the ladder. Rengi just shrugged it off.

After Ichigo and Rengi received their payments from Orihime and said their goodbyes, Ichigo headed out side and started off towards Uryuu's. He started walking in at a fast pace. He was so anxious to see Ishida that he didn't notice Rengi following him. Rengi grabbed him by the arm to slow him down, almost stopping in place. "Why are you in such a hurry? And where are you going, your house is the other way?" Why would he care? "It's none of your business, now can you let go of me, for the second time today..." Rengi unhanded him but kept walking the same direction next to him.

Walking down the alley way, Rengi stepped in front of Ichigo. "So, what's the real reason?"

"What reason?! The reason why I'm over you and I'm not going to surrender? Surrender to your lies and deception? I'm tired of just being someone you can just use and abuse, then through out in the trash!" Rengi looked surprised; Ichigo didn't think that Rengi would be so struck by those words. Or maybe it was the choice of words. The truth.

Rengi's expression was stern, dominating. He then grabbed Ichigo's wrists and pushed Ichigo up against the wall behind him. Pinning Ichigo's wrists up above his head, Rengi's and Ichigo's lips collided into a violent kiss. It had no emotion, just the feeling of lust, and from Ichigo's side was nothing but hatred.

At that moment, Ishida was walking by the alley to head home or the day, half-expecting Ichigo was going to be there. It was until then that he noticed to figures standing in the alley he was passing. Paused, then realized it was Ichigo...With Rengi kissing him! There, in that split-second, Ishida's whole world crashed before his very own eyes. His heart shattered to pieces. Emotion attacking him like a wild animal. Then only sadness into his eyes. Tears began to form as he bolted off into a river of self hatred. Knowing there was one way to comfort his bleeding heart...Pain.

Ichigo writhed under Rengi's weight aganst him and struggled to get free until Rengi ended the kiss. Ichigo gasped for air and tried to push off Rengi, but to no avail, Rengi held him in place. "Now tell me you didn't like nor want it or you did you?" Ichigo still struggled. "No I did not, you really want to know why...? My heart belongs to another. Not my body. I have a love that will appreciate me for who I am not some toy to leave out and let gather dust forever then come back when you need me the most. Fuck you and your selfish needs, have you ever once thought about me and my wants...? Rengi. Unhand me or so help me gods..."

Rengi let go. "Goodbye. Rengi." That was all that was said, as Ichigo stridded down the alley, leaving a deep-in-thought Rengi behind. Never looking back, Ichigo was now determined to get to Ishida. He had to tell him never to trust or even talk to Rengi again. The only thing Rengi would do is just put lies into Uryuu's head, but he needed to see through Rengi's lies and deception...

_'I just hope that Uryuu will believe me and understand...I don't want to tell him what had just occurred...he might interpret it all wrong. Though I did not want it, nor did I even like it. Maybe I did like it a little, but that was because of past memories, they need to be forgotten...'_

Ichigo finally reached Uryuu's house witch seemed like an eternity. He stopped in front of the door, about to knock. But the door was already open, not too much but there looked like it had been slammed and bounced back. What's wrong?..Uh,oh...Did Uryuu see Ichigo and Rengi? And did he see all of it? Only Ichigo could find out by opening the door. He grabbed the knob and pushed the door open. Most of the lights were off, it was hard to see and they didn't turn on when Ichigo flipped the switch...Wait. Where's Ishida?!

TBC...

A/N: well I hope this long chappy made up for the long delay. I am truly sorry for it, but I was moving and didn't even have time to inform anyone. So do you forgive me? Well...update and tell me what you think of my little angsty chap. but...there is blood and violence in the next chapter, but it all gets better i swear! Ok well imp not going to spoil it for you. I'll up date when I can... TT Sai-Sai


	5. Pain For Pleasure

**I Am EMOtionally Unstable**

Rating: M for violence, BoyXBoy Relations, self mutalation (It's not as bad as it sounds XD)

**Chapter 5 **

Pain For Pleasure

_Wait…where's Ishida?_

Ichigo looked around the house with mixed emotions in his eyes, worry, self loathing, scared for where and what Ishida was doing. It was his fault for all of this, no it was Rengi's…he was the reason why Ichigo and Uryuu's relationship was in danger. Danger of being destroyed after it had just begun, but Ichigo didn't want this to end. He loved Uryuu.

The house was a mess. The breaking of glass sounded every step he took. Where portraits hung vertically on the wall, they were now on the floor broken and scattered. When he got to the middle of the living room, he saw the glass table broken thru the middle with Ishida's bag laying in the mess. The fragile table probably wasn't strong enough to hold the bag if it was thrown onto it.

Then Ichigo heard a faint warping sound. He looked to his right toward the kitchen and it had not been touched. Ichigo knew it was either Uryuu's bedroom or the bathroom. He turned on his heel and made a straight beeline to the left side of the complex. The first door on the right was the bathroom; he barged right in there and, nothing. The warping sounds were stronger now. Uryuu's bedroom was straight ahead.

Ichigo grabbed the doorknob and tried to turn it but it was locked. The sound was louder than ever before to Ichigo's ears. Blue light emitted from the bottom of the door frame. Fear began to overwhelm him.

"Uryuu!" Ichigo shouted as he hit the door. It didn't open and Uryuu didn't respond.

He backed away from the door a few yards, and then ran at full speed. He launched himself at the door. WHAM. The door didn't open, though it did crack. One more should do it. But Ichigo's shoulder was hurting because of the impact. Instead he drew his foot back. Put his hands on both sides of the wall to brace himself. WHAM. His foot connected right above the doorknob and the door flew open.

Ichigo ran in to the room, heart pounding in his chest. Adrenaline rushing thru his veins. He saw Uryuu out on the balcony shooting arrows of his reaitsue (A/N: can sum 1 tell me how to spell that?) out of his bow, into the sky above. Ichigo could see Uryuu's arm tearing away as each arrow left his frail hand. Small droplets of blood trailing down his elbow to fall down to the floor into a gathering puddle.

"Uryuu, stop!" Ichigo ran after Ishida, and then the bow was turned on him. Ichigo stopped as the shinning blue force pointed directly at him. Uryuu's were red with tear stained cheeks. He had no expression on his face, but you could tell from his eyes that he had all intentions to stop Ichigo. He already had his arrow strung back waiting to let go.

"Leave me alone, _Kuorosaki."_ Uryuu said with venom leaving Ichigo's last name. Blood still flowing out of his arm.

"Uryuu let me ex-" Ichigo was cut off.

"Don't address me like that. I am Ishida to _you_. I know what I saw! And I never want you in my presence again…" Uryuu refused to let Ichigo talk or even call him by his first name. He knew what he saw, and it was Rengi up against Ichigo, kissing. Uryuu didn't know what he and Ichigo were. More than friends, maybe lovers, but not a person that can have his fucking emotions played with.

"How much did you see." Now Ichigo had had a stern serious look on his face.

"ENOUGH" tears were starting to form in the young Quincy's eyes. Though he didn't want to believe it. They were already beginning to run down face, to form down the bottom of his chin.

Emotions ran high in the room. Ishida's hand ripping away every second he held the draw string back.

"Well you didn't see enough to know the real truth!"

"And what is that?" Uryuu was starting to release his tension a little.

"That fucking Bastard pinned me up against the brick wall! Seeing that you saw what happened next. I guess you didn't see, that I push him away! What are you doing Uryuu…let go" his voice softening into the last part of his sentence. Ichigo began to move toward Uryuu putting his hand up in the process.

"Lets talk about this." Concern drifting in Ichigo's eyes.

Finally giving in, Uryuu let his powers dissipate into nothing. Silencing the room, for a good few minutes. Until the sound of the Quincy's light sobbing. His legs feeling weak and fragile, they were about to give up on him. Then a strong pair of arms came around the lithe body.

And then there was nothing…

TBC…

A/N: for one I'm terribly sorry this chap is so short I'm going to break it into two pieces. I have to do a little research for skool things XP. So how did you guys like it? Make sure to tell me in a review - also I am pleased to let everyone know that I finally have my computer back in my room but…I sadly have no internet yet…but the best part of it is, I have Microsoft Works 2008. Now I can finally format and spell check and watch my grammar and all that stuff. XP I only had Microsoft Word 2000…poo X[ but yea so tell if I have improved at all? Kay?


	6. AN

A/N: sry guys but i dont know what to do here!! i have soo much writters block right now its not even funny anymore! also iim terribly sry for the wait and i dont kno when im going to continue this because i cant think of anything. im going to go off the top of my head from now on. so if you have any suggestions...send then to my yahoo account. i have no further things to say. and agian im very sorry! plaese dont bash me...if you do here are your choice of wepons.

--(-------- sword

----(_) a hammer

-(--- a dagger

l---------------l

() ]]]]]]]] BIG ASS GUNN [POORLY DRAWN]

l---------------l

l () l

l l

l __ l


End file.
